


Sunday baths

by Defenestrationisthekey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defenestrationisthekey/pseuds/Defenestrationisthekey
Summary: Art~ Harry and Snape naturally love taking baths together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Sunday baths

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the reference and I got a bit bored 3/4 in so excuse the messy hands and all that.  
> This Harry is of age.


End file.
